Generally, salmon roe taken from the abdominal cavity includes not only normal, mature roe but also faulty roe such as immature roe, damaged, defected or crushed roe, and foreign substances such as blood, blood clot, pieces of internal organs, scales, blood vessels, etc.
If such faulty roe and/or foreign substances are mixed with normal, mature roe, the commodity value of the mature roe is reduced. It is necessary that faulty roe and foreign substances be reduced from the normal, mature roe.
Therefore, since before, a drum type, etc., salmon roe washing machine which washes salmon roe has been publicly known.
However, since, in prior art salmon roe washing machine, it is impossible to separate immature roe from normal, mature roe and impossible to easily separate and remove foreign substances from the normal, mature roe, immature roe and foreign substances could not be completely separated and removed from normal, mature roe by only washing them by any one of the prior art salmon roe washing machines. If faulty roe is mixed in normal, mature roe, the contents containing oily substances of the faulty roe are adhered to the mature roe, the mature roe is discolored by the oily substances, whereby there was a fear that the commodity value of the normal, mature roe is reduced.
For this reason, conventionally, foreign substances are roughly separated and removed from mature roe by a salmon roe washing machine, and workers must visually check roe to remove faulty roe and foreign substances from normal, mature roe.
If faulty roe and foreign substances cannot be completely separated from mature roe by only the washing machine, manpower is required to separate and remove faulty roe and foreign substances as additional work, whereby working efficiency is reduced and also the price of salmon roe is accordingly increased.
On the other hand, since there has been no machine that can simultaneously select and wash salmon roe in the prior arts, a salmon roe washing machine and a salmon roe selecting machine are required in order to carry out both washing and separation of salmon roe at the same time, whereby since salmon roe must be inputted in both the machines, working efficiency is worsened.